


Senpai

by Ichigo777



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsubusa and his favorite grunt spend time together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote something…been even longer since I actually finished something I wrote and not left it half done or even with just a paragraph ^-^' . Oh well, I was inspired so I wrote. A Magma-Dan centered fanfiction, that really has nothing to do with Magma-Dan, other than the fact that it concerns Matsubusa (Maxie in English). He didn't have a last name that I knew of…so I made one up! ^-^' Hehe. The other character here is my original character, Aya Amazi, who is a basic grunt in this story. No taking!
> 
> Okay, now for explanations. First off, people who know NO Japanese are going to be confused since I use "Sempai" a lot. Sempai mean "superior, a senior to you" kinda like your boss, so that's obviously why I used it. A way of showing respect for superior. And also, I call Aya Amazi by her last name (Amazi) instead of by her first (Aya). Well, that's cause when you go to school in Japan, you get called on by your LAST name (family name) and most others in your work would also call you by that, so that's why its used in the beginning at least. For example, a teacher calling on you in class in Japan would address you as Mr. Makai or Ms. Amazi (using the names from my story). And this is more based off of the Pocket Monsters SPECIAL mangas than the anime, kay? Hence the "fireheads" coming up a few times. For the anime only people, it's the collective name for the 3 top Admins (Kagari, Homura, and Hokage). Also, you're probably noticing I'm using the original name for Matsubusa (instead of the dub name Maxie) and the original term for Magma-Dan (instead of Team Magma). Essentially –Dan is the Japanese equivalent of "Team".
> 
> Oh yeah, one more thing, quick pronunciation guide (cause some prople ALWAYS ask…): Aya (eye-yah); Amazi (ah-mah-zee); Sempai(sem-pai); Matsubusa (Mat-sue-boo-sah); Makai (Mah-kai). Any who, enjoy. ^-^.

Red and black, the colors of Magma-Dan. But more so, the colors of Aya Amazi and Matsubusa Makai. Red and black, black and red, shy and bold, unsure and headstrong, innocent and conniving: all pairs can be used to describe the differences between the two. Different in almost every way, yet united by a common dream and a hidden passion. A crazy love by standards already, but one about to get even crazier. For these two, love finally emerges from a combination of bad luck, a distaste for parties, and…sugar coated pastries…

**Reversed Colors**

Aya Amazi sat alone upon an old metal stool, watching the ground below from her high lookout in the cool night breeze. The stool she sat upon was only half her height and surely she would have been able to see more of the ground below if she had stood, but standing for eight hours in the same small place was impossible for Amazi, so she had sat upon the stool eventually, it being the only chair around. The stool was rusted in areas, the fine silver color it had once had had be tarnished and was now dull with patches of the rusty red creeping upwards from the legs. It was hard and uncomfortable.

No matter which position she sat in, her legs still ached and her back hurt from slouching. There was only one rung around the stool to serve as at footrest and it was too high to be comfortable for someone who was around Amazi's height. If she rested her feet upon the rung, her knees were higher than her naval. The other option as to let her feet hand down, her feet being only an inch shy of the ground then, but Amazi had the tendency to swing her legs back and forth. While on the stool, this habit led to the back of her legs being hit repeatedly against that rung and eventually wound up with those areas aching terribly the next day or, the worst case, causing bruises.

Eventually, she had decided to rest her feet upon the rung rather than let them hang. Discomfort was better than discomfort and bruises. Her black shoes had been tosses aside tonight, and her bare feet rested against the cool metal. The standard issue black shoe-boots were uncomfortably hot at times and, since they didn't let her feet breath, easily got sticky and sweaty inside. Amazi took hers off at every chance she could, which wasn't very often. She would be up here for another seven hours (she had already been here for one), so the shoes could be off, for a while at least. Those shoes now rested in the corner of the small, open watch room, next to which Amazi had placed her ankle bands, wrist bands, belt, and gloves; other parts of the standard uniform that made the parts they covered get too hot too fast.

The traditional Magma-Dan summer uniform was meant to be a little less thick than the winter uniform, but Amazi never really noticed much of a difference. At their Mt. Chimney base, the temperature was fairly constant so the only practical use for the different seasonal uniforms was off base. Although she had to admit that their uniform was cute, FAR cuter than the ugly striped shirts and long pants worn by Aqua-Dan, Amazi felt it was annoying at times and so were some of the rules surrounding it. At the moment, Amazi's appearance was somewhat…messy; a higher up member would have given her a citation if she had been walking through the hallways like this. The red shawl was haphazardly draped lower around Amazi, exposing her shoulders. The grey top underneath was wrinkled and the matching skirt was covered with dirt and dust from the rarely cleaned room. The hood, for now, was down and Amazi had let her long black hair drape down over her semi-bare shoulders. The rest of her uniform was on the previously mentioned pile.

Other than the stool and those artifacts upon the floor, the open metal room was vacant. That was the way the boss liked it: with no distractions. After all, the purpose of the room was not to entertain the person assigned to sit in it but rather to prompt them to do their duty of watching for intruders or suspicious people down below. It was a boring duty, as there never seemed to be anything to see other than trees, rock, and the occasional wild Pokemon, and they were never anything rare. Nevertheless, there were about ten of these stations situated around the base on which there was normally a round-the-clock guard present at each one.

Normally was the key word there. Tonight, only Amazi was present at one of the stations. The other nine were barren. Amazi sighed in disappointment. Tonight was some big ball party to celebrate the success of a recent mission to obtain the Blue Orb, to be used in Magma-Dan's ultimate plan. Everyone else was down in the ballroom now, dancing to music, playing fun games, and eating everything from cake, ice cream, and cookies to pizza and chips. However, the three Fireheads, who had been put in change of organizing the event, had declared that there must be at least one lookout guard, just in case Aqua-Dan tried something sneaky. So the Fireheads had put everyone's name into a hat and picked the name of the lucky person who would be doing the eight hour shift: Amazi had been the unlucky one whose name had been picked. What were the chances that out of the thousand names, hers would be the one picked. It was probably due to Amazi's bad luck…or so she thought.

So, she had been scooted away from the party before it had even began and was now stuck all by herself in the guard station without having even seen the decorations or tasted any of the food. But, perhaps it wasn't so bad. At least now, Amazi had some time to think. Between all of her tasks while on duty and her nosy noisy roommates while off duty, Amazi rarely had time to spend alone, let alone be able to think about important things, like Matsubusa-Sempai.

Matsubusa, the genius behind Magma-Dan, the semi-arrogant, seemingly fearless, and brilliant leader who organized every mission. In Amazi's eyes, he was also drop-dead gorgeous, if the term could be applied to a man. Matsubusa has short, spikish red hair and deep black eyes that were infamous for their glare and for seeing through lies easily. No one dared lie to Matsubusa; he somehow always knew. For that reason, among others, Matsubusa was highly respected. Amazi hadn't expected to fall in love when she had joined Magma-Dan, but she had. She'd fallen for Matsubusa on her third day at the moment she first saw him. She loved the man with all her heart and soul, but for all she knew, he didn't even know her name. Like most of the other grunts, she addressed him as 'Sempai' or 'Matsubusa-Sempai' out of respect, but she longed for nothing more than to be able to call him by his name and his name alone. Or even better, by the nickname she had given him in her diary: Matsu.

Of course, her nosy roommates had found out relatively soon that Amazi had a huge crush of Matsubusa. They endless teased her about what a good 'Magma colored couple' they made. They were referring to the inverse of the Magma colors, red and black, that was coincidence with Amazi and Matsubusa. Matsubusa had red hair and Amazi had black hair. Matsubusa had black eyes and Amazi had red eyes. It was rather uncanny, in their opinion at least. Amazi had begged them not to tell a soul about her crush on Matsubusa-Sempai, and they had promised her that, at least.

As Amazi let her thoughts drift to Matsubusa, the ball going on once again entered her mind. No doubt, Matsubusa-Sempai had tried to avoid it and do paperwork instead, he hated occasions such as that for some reason, but Amazi knew that eventually the Fireheads would find a way to drag him to the ball and convince him to go 'have fun' despite his protests. At the last ball, a masquerade one, Amazi had been the one with whom Matsubusa-Sempai had danced with after the Fireheads pushed him onto the floor rather forcefully. However this time, Matsubusa-Sempai couldn't dance with her. Amazi felt herself becoming jealous at the though of another girl dancing with Matsubusa-Sempai while she was stuck here. But she couldn't abandon her duty; Matsubusa-Sempai would hate her for it and then her dreams were sunk. It was another horrible situation caused by her bad luck!

In reality, Amazi could only hope that eventually Matsubusa-Sempai would notice her and fall in love with her, but she knew that it would most likely only remain a dream. Ah, but a wonderful dream. In her dreams, Matsubusa-Sempai was hers and hers alone. She could do whatever she wanted with him in her dreams. They started out innocent enough in the beginning, but now they were filled with passion and estacy. Dreams of her and him intertwined and doing things that Amazi could only dream of him doing to her. And these things she would only dream about at night, where the darkness could conceal her scarlet face.

Amazi sighed and shook her head, clearing away the dirty thoughts of Matsubusa-Sempai and trying to refocus on her duty. It would be a catastrophe if she day-dreamed while an Aqua-Dan member slipped by. Rolling her head around to get rid of the creak in her neck, Amazi gazed at the clock in the wall and groaned as she realized she had only been in the watchtower for an hour and twenty minutes.

'Great. Just six hours and forty minutes to go!' Amazi mused to herself sarcastically. A cool breeze blew in and Amazi shivered slightly, and pulled the red shawl up a smidge to cover her bare shoulders a little more, but not completely. Her stomach whined to her and Amazi pouted, wishing that she could get to taste so of the food from that party that was most likely splendid. Her eyes moved away from the outside to the pile of discarded uniform pieces on the floor, particularly her belt. Her Pokegear was there. She could call someone and ask them to bring her some food, preferably something sweet like a pastry of two, but Amazi knew well enough that even if anyone she knew had happened to take their phone to the ball and have it on, they would probably not hear it ringing over the loud party music. Sighing in defeat, Amazi returned her view to the outside and tried to forget the fact that she was hungry.

Completely bored ten minutes later, Amazi started to count the fireflies below once they started to come out in an effort to pass the time quicker. The fireflies were hard to count when they kept moving about and Amazi had to restart her count three times before she had counted fifty of them. On her forth try, however, she got up to a hundred and fifteen before she was interrupted.

"Getting hungry, Miss Amazi?"

The voice startled Amazi, who jumped in her seat before craning her head towards the entrance, the firefly count forgotten, the look upon her face displaying her utter surprise. She was expecting it to be one of the girls from her room, or perhaps one of the boys from her training class that always stared at her butt when she ran through the course. She never would have expected him.

It was Matsubusa-Sempai, of all people. Still dressed in his own special uniform, he was leaning slightly against the metal frame of the doorway, the characteristic smirk gracing his face. In his right hand, there was a plain white bag which he kept twirling around, almost hypnotically. He seemed slightly amused that he had surprised her.

Amazi's mind had temporally gone blank upon seeing the very person whom she had been thinking about only a half hour or so before standing there. She blinked a few times, and then managed a quizzical reply. "Sempai? Why are you…?"

With that he chucked slightly and strode over to stand next to Amazi, who suddenly felt rather short. She only came up to Matsubusa-Sempai's shoulders while standing up, and while sitting, she was barely above his waist. If her insecurity showed on her face, Matsubusa didn't notice, or if he did, he did not mention it. He simply gave her a small smile and dropped the bag he had been holding onto Amazi's lap with the explanation "I thought…that you'd be getting hungry about now, up here alone with no food. So I brought you something to snack on."

Amazi hung her head to hide the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks. She didn't see the smile that widened upon his face when he caught a quick look at her red cheeks before she managed to hide them. She only saw a glimpse of the black pant leg of Matsubusa's uniform as he strode past her to stand near the opening that Amazi had previously been looking out, and gazed out into the darkness.

Hesitantly, Amazi shyly started "T-thank you…but Sempai, you didn't have to…What about the party?" Internally she wondered if he did this for other look out guards during other balls or if it was just for her…Amazi shook her head, trying to put her mind fully back into reality. No, he had to do it regularly. It couldn't be just for her… 'Stupid Amazi' she told herself silently 'Stop thinking like that!'

He turned back to her, the smirk back on his face, then turned back to face the darkness. "The party. I despise parties, you know that. Rather pointless altogether and much too loud for my taste. I'm rather glad to be away from all that…too much commotion. I'd much rather stay here for a while…" he turned back to face Amazi "That is, if you don't mind."

Amazi raised her head up and shook her head "No, no. I don't mind at all." He simply smiled in return and turned back to the darkness. Meanwhile, Amazi dug into the bag that he had brought and examined the lovely pastries within. How did he know she loved this kind best? Selecting one, Amazi practically wolfed it down, being careful not to drip any on her uniform. She had forgotten how hungry she really was. Pasty after pasty, she ate in silence, her eyes occasionally wandering towards Matsubusa, who seemed content to stare out the window, speechless. What she didn't see, however, was that every time her eyes looked away from him, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting like a predator stalking prey for something.

When she had consumed the last pasty, Amazi frowned to herself. Now her hands were sticky from the sugar used to coat the outside of the pastries, and there were no napkins, towels, or even water up here. As Amazi pondered on what to do, she didn't notice Matsubusa's sly smile as he finally moved from his post towards her, ready to make a move.

"Allow me."

Amazi raised her head at his voice to see Matsubusa had moved to stand next to her. Man, he moved fast! She tilted her head quizzically and he merely smiled in return. His hand wrapped around Amazi's left wrist and pulled her arm up, then smirked. Amazi let her head go back to watching the window, but wondered just what he was planning. She nearly jumped when she felt his tongue on her fingers. Amazi raised her head up in a kind of shock and watched wordlessly as he licked the sugar off her fingers with his eyes shut. Once, halfway through her left hand he opened them and gazed at her and Amazi quickly lowered her head to hide the blush that had returned. Once he finished her left hand, he let it drop and started on her right.

Amazi seemed to have frozen in place; her mind unable to comprehend just why he was doing this. Perhaps, he noticed her after all. Certainly, he wouldn't do this to any girl…Amazi found herself trapped in a whirlwind of confusion. From an onlooker's viewpoint, it would be obvious that Matsubusa was enjoying this and Amazi's confusion seemed to have added to that.

When, at last he had finished with her right hand, he let it drop and smiled slyly. "My, my, Miss Amazi. You certainly got yourself messy…"

She raised her eyes to face him once more, blush still pronounced across her cheeks, but faded. Still dazed, any speech or action evaded her once again. Seeing Amazi's slightly stupefied look and lack of action, Matsubusa smirked softly and tilted his head to the side. His left hand moved to under Amazi's chin and raised her head up an inch.

"You have some sugar here…" He explained, gesturing to her right cheek with his free hand. "Should clean it up…"

And with that, Matsubusa moved the hand resting under his chin to her left shoulder, slipping his arm around her in the process. Amazi's head sunk as soon as Matsubusa's hand left, but quickly raised back up, her wide red eyes staring at her leader, as his arm slinked around her. With the grace of a tom cat, Matsubusa then moved his face until he was less than an inch away from Amazi's cheek before the stunned girl could even comprehend his movements. It occurred to her a split second before he actually started what was about to happen, but any protests were silenced when Matsubusa nudged her slightly with the tip of his nose, then proceeded to lick the sugar off her cheek.

Amazi shuddered at the touch, it felt so nice to her and it was what she wanted; him touching her, although she had never expected things to happen THIS fast. She titled her head backwards ever so slightly as Matsubusa's free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her slightly towards him. Amazi sighed softly, noticing that she was shaking ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut again, but Matsubusa's didn't; he was content to watch Amazi's reactions.

When the last traces of sugar had vanished from her cheek, he reluctantly pulled his face away from here, but left his arms in place. Amazi opened her eyes and lowered her head slightly; it was over too fast for her taste.

"Tastes nice." Matsubusa started, then smirked as he continued. "But I bet you taste better."

Amazi only half registered the comment and turned to face him, ready with a quizzical reply. But Amazi never got the chance to say it, for the moment her head turned, Matsubusa took the moment of opportunity to close the gap between them a claim Amazi's lips as his own. His eyes were now shut, but Amazi's were wide with shock. She hadn't expected THIS either. The feel of his mouth against her own sent her reeling and she felt weak all of a sudden, as if she would faint. She left herself relax back into his arms and her eyes closed in bliss as the blush re-pronounced itself, brighter than ever, across her cheeks. Feeling slightly brave, she moved her arms up and let then drape around his neck, fooling with the ends of his hair.

Feeling Amazi relax, Matsubusa pushed the kiss a step further and parted Amazi's lips with his tongue, slipping it into her mouth and exploring it slowly. Amazi's hand tightened for a moment, then relaxed again. She let Matsubusa take control of her mouth and let the rest of the world begin to fade away as she tried to focus on this and only this. However, the second Amazi felt as if this kiss, her first kiss, was the sole focus of her mind, he pulled away and she was left slightly dazed again. At least her mind was, her eyes reflected only bliss.

Seizing the moment, Matsubusa adjusted his arms slightly and picked Amazi up off the stool, holding her in his arms in a pose that reminded Amazi of the 'new-bride-over-the-threshold' look and her blush burned brighter at the implications of that thought. Other than her brighter blush, Amazi's only other reaction was a high squeak of surprise that was quickly silenced by another quick kiss from Matsubusa. He broke the kiss quicker this time and the proceeded to carry Amazi down the steps out of the lookout tower, stopping only momentarily to pick Amazi's things off the floor.

"What about the…" Amazi began, her eyes lingering back to the lookout tower and her duty for the night as Matsubusa continued to carry her down the steps.

"Forget it. I've got someone trailing them, so there's really no need." Matsubusa simply replied, Aqua-Dan being implied by the 'them'.

Amazi was about to ask him why she had been put in the tower at all then, but Matsubusa cut off her attempt with another kiss. Amazi shut her eyes and relaxed, the thought forgotten. She savored the feel of his mouth against hers. She didn't even realize the fact that he was still walking; obviously Matsubusa could multi-task very well. In fact, Amazi was unaware of anything happening around her until she head the 'click' of a lock being opened and the slight squeak of a door.

They had arrived at a door inside the base, a locked one that Matsubusa had unlocked while Amazi was preoccupied. Amazi was too dazed to even begin to think of where they were: she hadn't even seen them enter the actual base. Matsubusa carried her through the open door, pausing a moment to shut the door behind them with his foot and lock the door from the inside before walking a bit further and setting Amazi down on the foot of a large bed. Taking a moment to look around at the choice of furniture, room size, and décor Amazi figured that this was Matsubusa's room.

Without a word, he dropped the pile of Amazi's clothes that he had carried in the corner. Still strangely silent, Matsubusa sat besides her and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her off the bed and on top his lap; the kiss not being broken throughout the quick movement. It was Amazi who broke the kiss this time, looking up in the dark room at Matsubusa with a slight smile.

"Sempai."

He gave her a slight half smile, then nuzzled her neck gently, placing kisses up and down "No…not Sempai" The masterful tongue emerged and moved along the tender parts of the neck, causing Amazi to shudder. "When we're like this…don't use that word." The tongue slid upward to Amazi's ear and ran over the lobe gently, before he takes it into his mouth and sucks gently.

Amazi's eyes close in pure bliss. "Matsubusa."

To this, he pulls his mouth away from the ear lobe and kisses her again. When their lips part, he responds "Much better."

In the haze of the moment of having one of her dreams actually happen, Amazi was numb to the rest of the world. She didn't notice of feel being moved. It was only after Matsubusa kissed her again and then drew away that Amazi realized that some movement had occurred. In the minute or so that had elapsed, Matsubusa had been quick enough to move her from where she had been sitting in his arms to on her back on the bed, her head now resting on the pillow, and he on top of her. Although he had yet to remove anything from Amazi's being other than the traces of sugar from her fingers and cheek, Amazi couldn't help but hope she knew where this was going, giving their current positions.

His hands run over her still bare shoulders as he claims her lips once more in another passionate kiss. Amazi willing meets the kiss, her tongue entering a slow, yet short duel with his. While their mouths are occupied, his hands runs down her arms to her wrists, then move to her waist, slipping under the red shawl. The kiss is broken an immediately afterwards, he moves slightly off of her, just enough to raise her slightly off the bed and remove the shawl completely, tossing it aside in the pile where Amazi's other things rest. The short gray top underneath is now revealed. The same color as her skirt, it has strap-like sleeves and exposes a good part of Amazi's belly along with her navel.

Before Amazi can comment of this action, he moves forward again and captures her lips with another kiss. Once again, he uses her distraction with his kiss as an opportunity to move his hands over her arms lightly, and to then gently slip them under this gray top. Just as before, he breaks the kiss and moves Amazi up enough to remove the gray top from her and toss it on to the pile. He takes a moment to gaze at her. The creamy light skin of her upper torso that was once hidden underneath the shall and gray top is now only covered by Amazi's black sports bra. The lower region by her skirt and underwear.

Realizing just what Matsubusa's goal is, Amazi uses the moment breather he takes to gaze at her to remove the gray skirt and toss it aside. He blinks slightly, momentarily a little stunned, but then recovers, smiling softly, before kissing Amazi again, his hands now firmly planted on her hips. After the kiss breaks, he sits there for a moment, admiring how Amazi's creamy skin is virtually without any blemishes, despite the situations that Magma-Dan gets into sometimes. His eyes seem to lose focus and he continues to stare at her, almost in a trance.

She smiles at him, her mind in bliss. Then she glances at herself, left in her undergarments, and then raises her gaze to the fully clothed Matsubusa and frowns slightly. "No fair."

He blinks and glances at her. It's the first she's spoken in a while. Her comment confuses him slightly, and he tilts his head slightly and gazes at her, silently asking for a bit more of a explanation. Amazi moves her hand slightly a gestures at herself, then her pile of clothing in the corner, and finally points at him before letting her hand rest back on the bed again. Matsubusa shakes his head softly in agreement with her and takes off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt and adds them to Amazi's pile of discarded items.

"Much better." She smiles and her arms move upward and gently wrap around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Sunlight peaked in through one of the almost closed shades, splaying golden rays of light upon the two sleepers in the room, the smaller held close in the arms of the larger. The annoyingly bright rays landed near the closed eyes of the smaller sleeper, who groaned softly, blinked, and then squinted, trying to block out some of the bright light. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand revealed a time that was, in her opinion, far to early to be awake, especially after last night.

With a short sigh, the red eyes move back and refocus on the other occupant of the room, who still appears to be sleeping soundly. Her face contorts slightly, as she tries to decide just how to wake her companion up. A sly grin slowly creeps across her face and she leans closer to him and gently whispers.

"Sempai…"

A single word spoken so softly, that even the one to whom it was directed barely heard it. But it is loud enough to cause the desired reaction. Ebony eyes open slowly and look up and meet crimson ones with a half glare. Neither pair wavers from their current position, for now they seem content in their staring contest. In this they are equally matched.

However, if one should count emotion, by far, the crimson ones would claim victory. The eyes as red as blood, although they do stare back unwavering, contain various emotions that words could not possibly express. Fear, lust, passion, love, timidity, innocence, denial, uncertainty, joy, and envy; all ten are present at once in a strange harmony that can only be seen. Simple words could not even begin to express the complexity of these intertwined emotions that ran through the crimson eyed one's heart and mind. For this one, these eyes serve as a gateway to the person's very soul. The bearer of these red eyes is not focused just on the scene unfolding, but rather on everything that could even begin to be considered as 'relating'.

Much unlike the crimson ones, the emotion expressed in the ebony pair of eyes can be summed up with one word: lust. There is no doubt, no fear, no sadness, no uncertainty, only the raw sinful emotion of lust. These dark eyes are focused solely upon the moment at hand; the rest of the world is out of thought, a black and white background compared to the full color scene.

A sigh from the one with ebony eyes, who breaks the staring contests and looks to the side slightly, then "I though I told you not to call me that while we're like this…"

A smile spreads across the other's face. "I know. But I had to wake you up somehow…"

He sighs softly and raises his head up to glance at the clock just as she did earlier. "It's not even seven yet…its too early to be up." With that comment, he lets his head rest back upon the pillow again.

She giggles slightly and kisses him lightly, then grins widely. "It's never to early." As quick as a cheetah, she shoves him gently from his side onto his back, and lays her head upon his chest still giggling slightly. "At least, not when your day's activities start with THIS is kind of fun."

And with that her lips touch his again for the umpteenth time. A slight smile spreads across his face as him arms move and wrap around her body, pulling her closer as the reversed colored couple begin their decent into bliss once more.


End file.
